Suitcases are provided relatively often with such casters in order to allow simple and comfortable movability of the suitcase, particularly when it is completely filled.
From EP 0 874 564, a suitcase having such casters is known in which the axle around which a wheel support with a wheel turns, is firmly anchored in an axle support that itself is firmly attached by means of appropriate attachment elements to the suitcase shell.
Both the axle support and also the axle firmly anchored therein are made from a hard and rigid material, so that the wheels, particularly when loaded transversely with respect to the axle of the swiveling roller, do not slide against the suitcase-side housing portion that holds or receives the swiveling roller. In the case of such casters, due to the rigid connection between the axle, on the one hand, and the axle support, on the other hand, and due to the hard and stiff materials from which the mentioned components are made, vibrations and running noises of the wheels are easily transmitted to the suitcases and amplified there.